


Aone Takanobu Week(s)

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone Takanobu Week, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, aonetakanobuweek, this child needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of drabbles corresponding to Aone Takanobu week in Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Pets/ Animals

It was a no brainier that most people found,Takanobu Aone, scary. Animals (especially smaller ones) however, felt safer around him. It was a common sight to see him walking home with strays following him in every corner.

Ever since he was younger Takanobu always found himself in a weird limbo where kids his own age pissed their pants when he tried socializing with them, and older ones trying to recruit him in their own delinquent groups. Many adults would assume he was far older and expected more from him. He would be teased about his lack of words and resting bitch face he apparently had. While he grew in a haste pace, it seemed like he got used to towering everyone for everything. As a silent child he kept to himself because naturally Takanobu felt like he lived in a different perspective from the majority.

Flawed by the existence of his own genes, people watching was the closest he got to interactions.It satisfied him to a degree; but it couldn't compare to the affected he received from his furry friends. That was why for Takanobu, his fond memories from childhood always revolved with his walks as he grew up. It seemed like strays from every corner he passed by had the opposite effect and flocked towards him. When he settled in a swing or a bench his legs would be rubbed by small furry bodies. There would be tongues scratching his palms and tails wagging side to side. Dogs,cats it didn't matter; Takanobu was just happy not everyone hated or feared him.

For the most part during vacations and after school Takanobu would always explore the sidewalks and try to memorize the small faces he met throughout his walks. In his pockets he would have treats and a ball or two in his backpack. Sometimes he would go to a grocery store and buy extra drinks and go to the closest park. On occasion his furry friends gave him random items ranging from old broken toys to old worn tools.

He would always find himself in a hill and lazy around or play catch. While he hardly uttered a word they didn't seem to mind. Sometimes he wondered why he even needed to interact with words when actions themselves gave him his current companions.

The routine didn't dramatically change, even when he found volleyball years later. He would be in a sea of people and his size would cause a commotion. His silent demeanor and rare soft responses contrasted with his image, but that was fine. His team  
eventually developed a sort of friendship Takanobu never experienced before and he was thankful.

As a powerful ally in the court, and gaining human friends,Takanobu in many ways still liked to seclude himself in his walks. It was an indescribable feeling where comfort layered out when his vision consisted of the landscape moving along with his pace. Takanobu appreciated the sound of little paws walking around him and heads nudging his palms for treats. He loved when he went to the next corner he would see another smaller body coming to greet him. As much as human interactions were fulfilling and insightful; there was something about being surrounded by animals that just made Takanobu happier. Because in many ways they gravitated to him first naturally and always knew how to cheer him up the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Snow/ Winter

Takanobu was known for drifting into each season passively. It didn't dramatically change his mood or how he went outside every day. Unlike most, Takanobu didn't put too much thought about the seasons and in particular the ever constant updates concerning the weather.

However, that didn't mean there weren't days where he thought about how it took a little more effort to get to the train station, or how sometimes the air was more unforgivably humid than usual that it was nice feeling the air conditioner on full blast in school. He was human after all. Besides the alterations of his uniform and pace he took in his walks the weather didn't really affect him. His teammates on the other hand, had more opinions and usually took to offense when things went horribly wrong because of the wrath of Mother Nature. Like how the rain soaked their clothes and caused lots of colds. Or how the heat from the summers were uncomfortable during their runs. Which would often create a group of grumpy teenagers complaining all day long; even as they soak in ice drinks and food. Winter days were also complied with groans of icy winds freezing their necks and faces.

For Takanobu on the other hand, all he needed was his jacket. Which in many cases brought envy from his teammates. Besides the combination of gloves and a scarf (because his mother still insisted on them), people never witnessed a freezing Takanobu. The cold barely fazed him after all. He was a walking heater. During his daily walks to school and petting his usual furry friends that greeted him every morning he listened to the muted complains and chatter from the crowds. In that usual pace Takanobu found himself in peace as the gentle snow fell down to the ground.

Lowering his head he could feel the air shift as he got closer to the club room. As he got closer there were still some rouge winds that fanned his face. Unlike most Takanobu actually found himself fond or at least okay to the winter winds because, they were refreshing especially in the mornings and nights where it woke up the body. Untangling his scarf he watched as his teammates nod off and greet each other. A couple of them look at his direction and pout or whine in good humor.

“Ah Jesus, are you kidding me how are you not freezing?”

“Does that scarf even keep you warm?”

“I wish I could leave the house like that and not freeze my ass.”

He could feel himself shrug and relax as he gets closer to his locker. Knowing his teammates they launched off again about how they like to be like Takanobu when it came to braving the weather. As conversations blended and shifted Takanobu couldn't help but find himself pleased to be in the conversation even if he just nodded here and there or just silently tell them his point. It was always a nice feeling to be part of something.

Rain,snow or shine to Takanobu, most of the time it didn't change his outlook too much. But at least this time around he had more friends to be surrounded by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four & 6: Free day/ Friends

While most believed Takanobu Aone was a permanently angry thug that meant trouble, it was difficult to see that when the animals were attracted to his touch and attention. Every time he circled around the petting zoo gates the little critters demand for his attention and petting. _If the animals loved him, then he surely couldn't be such a horrible person._ At least that was what Natsu Hinata thought as she walked closer to the entrance of the petting zoo. Her brother’s hand was long forgotten as she settled in front of him, watching his unreadable face slip into a confused one. His hands were busy scratching and petting small little heads. Her hands had the snacks she bought earlier for the animals.

“They really like you mister.”

It was simple statement, but it was enough for him to get to her eye level and nod and showed her silently how to properly pet the them. As she asked harmless questions she could see how other people were more hesitant to come near them. Sure there were some brave kids that wormed inside his short lectures but they barely lasted long because most went off with their parents or guardians.

“Are you worker?”

He shook his head no and replied with volunteer. As they made their way to the rabbits and goats she could hear her brother calling her name. As she lowered one rabbit from her arms she grasped Takanobu’s and lead him back to the entrance gate yelling back that she found a new friend. It was funny the way her brother shouted at her in surprise after taking a good look at her new friend. Also when he bowed and apologized hoping that she didn't give too much trouble for him.

“He's from one of the teams I played with before, I think I told you about it Natsu.”

She looked up to Takanobu and smiled, “Then big brother is really strong because big brother Takanobu is really tall and looks super strong!” Still holding his hand she tugged at Takanobu. “Are you going to be be here next week?”

He nodded and she squealed, “Big brother let's come back then I want to give big brother Takanobu something!”

Shoyo was a little lost but agreed because he knew his little sister better. As they waved goodbye they missed the smile Takanobu wore as they walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five & Seven: Dessert/ Valentine’s Day

Valentines came slow, after piles of talk and anticipation creeping in the school. For many it was a day to get their feelings across to certain people, others it was a competition of how much stuff was given to them. In many ways Takanobu was always curious why the holiday drove people insane from getting cards, chocolate or other material items. When he was a younger, everyone received revintailly the same amount of treats. He could remember going to class and getting some, but knowing others had piles and piles of sweet treats and cards.

The older he got the cards became confessions and the completion among each other grew by the numbers. As a boy who hardly spoke to many it didn't come to a huge surprise that he went years without much expectation during February. The flash of chocolate sales and colorful boxes always made it to his corner and pass him by. While the holiday was overrated to some, that didn't mean he out rightly hated it like those folks. It became another normal day to him. So Takanobu found himself at a loss when he discovered a small wrapped box inside his shoe cubby that morning. He gingerly picked up it and inspected it.

The wrapping paper was a shiny and covered in the school colors with his name written on it. With his shoes still not changed and him staring at the box he wondered if they were still by. Were they watching his reaction right now? Or were they long gone by now. When the bell rung he quickly put away his gift safely. Throughout the whole day he looked at the penmanship and how the wrapping was a little clumsy around the edges. Brunch and lunch passed and Takanobu couldn't figure out who gave it to him. Even when he asked his teammates for help; it seemed like the small little gift’s owner wanted to stay anonymous. He wanted to be polite and let them be but, truthful he wanted to thank them properly face to face.

Sometimes he hoped the mysterious person would come up to him and ask if he liked the sweet candies he received. There was no note so he couldn't know exactly why he was given a Valentine’s. When he asked around, the classmates around him usually sprinted away or tensed up to speak normally and calmly. By the end of the goodies fiasco Takanobu accepted the silent treat. But what tripped him up more was when the next week he got a small piece of cake in his shoe cubby. For the first time Takanobu was very curious about people and why of all years did he do to be rewarded sweets.

It wasn't like he did anything unusual. But it became a fact that Takanobu had managed to gather some interest from someone else other than his companions from volleyball. Thus began his little adventure to figuring out his admire. And in many ways it lead a series of misunderstandings and awkward situations. It became a chapter for Takanobu where it showed him life was more vibrate and crippling; and it all started with a small box of desserts since Valentine's Day.


	5. Winter Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter had its certain charm the older he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that there was another Aone week in tumblr.
> 
> Prompts Used: snow days, vacation

Winter was never a problem for him. In reality; it was nothing more than just walking through frozen water that just happened to create a high buzz of holidays, colds and a sense of another year coming quickly. That was why when Aone Takanobu became surrounded by his peers more frequently he wondered about before he became well acquainted with lively conversations. Because back then, when their looks were more menacing, where parents were more hushed but still brutal about his standoffish nature Aone could clearly sense how cruel children were in an intense level. It was an interesting way to learn how to deal with people early on. After all, growing up was hard; yet Aone wasn’t one to fully operate in self-pity.

Not when he grew up with a strong mother that gave him the necessities to live a good humble life. She gave him a sense of ability to smile in his own rare ways. To see how the world could work just fine with his talents and circumstances life brought to him. He learned every domestic skill that was needed when he would eventually move out for college. High school was still on, with volleyball in full gear. Even when he tasted loss on the court Aone still had more than enough fire to burn. Winter was in full bloom and by the number of eyes that were staring at him it gave him more than inclination to nod over to his team as they walked away from school. Just as fleeting his thoughts became from the weather his surroundings eventually made Aone come into alert.

Their voices lead him into a state of comfort, the way the snow fell. Their footprints would linger for a short while before they would be stepped on by another pair. The lines of tails wagging were still persistent, as Aone would still have treats for the few brave street animals that walked his direction. His teammates were by then used to the sight as they would smile and play with the more social able ones. Which usually included snowball fights, snow angels and a couple of snow people popping up. Back when he was more familiar with going to the park alone Aone would have never pictured his current setting. He was still the tallest and quietest from the bunch, but this time he wasn’t the only human.

Ever since he allowed himself to walk on court willingly and join the volleyball team he was granted this type of enjoyment. Where vacations of him huddling around a pile of fur wasn’t his only option. Now his phone would have chats and emails buzzing on random times making him smile as he responded. To wake up every day and have actual people like his presence. It was still a little new for him. But he was thankful for every day he could pet an animal that crossed his path, to go to school where he had friends and, to meet many more through volleyball alone.


	6. Humble fortunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aone is a guardian angel. At least for most animals that get the privilege to meet him find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Used: free, seasonal  
> A/N: Inspired by tumblr user starlity's art   
> ↪ http://starlity.tumblr.com/post/158145509432/a-helpful-passerby-for-aonetakanobu-week-day-4

Aone was known for liking animals and having the good fortune of them liking him back. He was also aware of their abilities to tell apart between a good person and someone that was probably in the naughty list. As straightforward most animals were, Aone was very appreciative for their company that he was received as he grew up. It was like they all knew how much he longed for stability and comfort. He was selfless if anything the way they curled up their bodies next to his or when they nuzzled their faces against his hands. Some were more daring to jump at his arms or shoulders and hang around and look at a new height. Most of the time word got out fast for most animals to patrol and cling to Aone’s side. It was something that made him feel warm.

Just like how seasons passed; few of the strays got homes, others traveled around. Other times, well Aone tried his best to think positive when weeks turned into months without seeing certain furry pals. His schools were the same; he was surrounded by people that walked around him. Very few would share a comment or two with him for long. Back then, he was okay with the limited communication. Since when he left he knew that when he walked away from the school there would be smaller companions that would be waiting for him.

In some small rarities Aone would be the first to meet them. Especially with the rainy weather. He would be walking minding his own business when he catch sight of dogs in cardboard boxes whimpering or cats in dirty lonely crates as they shivered out in the rain. It wouldn’t take long for him to jump into action and help them in any way he could. He would share his umbrella or gather courage for them to follow him back home where he could cater them to properly. Either way, Aone would be stuck with a big heart that would want to help and befriend every creature he would come across with. He knew it was a little unrealistic to accomplish it but Aone wanted to at least try to see how many he could help. Even if it meant he would have to plunge into his wallet a little more than necessary, he would still feel better knowing he helped.

That was just the type of person he was. It didn’t matter of the weather or time of the year; if there was an anime in need Aone would be there in a heartbeat. He would do anything for them and in some ways, he knew they were aware of his actions the way they consistently sought after him when he left his home and walked outside. He was okay with that arrangement in the end. He loved their affectionate nuzzles, and pure happiness that radiated off them when he played with them or when he softly talked to them. Because in the end, Aone was happy that he was not hated by everything he interacted with.


End file.
